yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Www
internet adresi sistemi worl wide web kelimelerinin baş harflerinin kısaltılmışıdır. Web ağlarının ilk kurucusu Tim Berners-Lee'dir. Note: Some of these questions are now answered in much more depth in my book, Weaving the Web. Adults, see also: the main FAQ . Not: Bu soru artık çok daha derinlemesine kitabımda yanıtlanır, Web Dokuma. Yetişkin, ayrıca bkz: ana SSS. Answers for Young People / Genç İnsanlar için Cevaplar Doing a report? Bir rapor gidiyor? Want to figure out how the web works? Istediğiniz biçim dışarı nasıl web çalışıyor? I have put here some answers to questions that children of various ages (6-96) have asked. Burada soru, çeşitli yaş (6-96) çocukların istediler bazı yanıtlar koydum. If you need the answers for a school project or just because you're interested, then feel free to quote them from here. Eğer buradan onlara teklif çekinmeyin bir okul projesi için cevapları veya sadece çünkü ilgilendiğiniz gerekir. In your report, please say where you got them from. Rapor olarak, nereden aldım demek edebilirsiniz. This is just one page for kids of all ages so some you might feel the answers are too simple and some too complicated. Bu her yaştaki çocuklar için sadece bir sayfa böylece bazı çok basit bazı çok karmaşık yanıtlar olduğunu hissedebilirsiniz. I hope you find it useful, anyway. Sana bulacağını umuyorum bu yararlı anyway. * Where were you when you invented the WWW? Neredeydin zaman WWW icat? * What made you think of the WWW? Ne düşünüyorsun WWW yaptı? * What happens when I click on a link? Hangi bir bağlantıyı tıkladığımda olur? * Did you invent the Internet? Yaptın İnternet icat? * Just like that? Ne yani? * Why do you keep saying everything is so simple? Neden diyorsun her şey bu kadar basit devam ediyorum? * Can you tell me more about your personal life? Benim kişisel yaşam hakkında daha fazla bilgi verebilir misiniz? * I need a primary source for a project on you Sana bir proje için birincil kaynak ihtiyacı * I'm interested in math more than what's at school - what is fun? Ben matematik ne okulda's - ne eğlenceli daha fazla ilgileniyorum? * Was the WWW a good thing or a bad thing? WWW iyi bir şey ya da kötü bir şey oldu mu? Where were you when you invented the WWW? Neredeydin zaman WWW icat? I was working in a physics laboratory called CERN . Ben bir fizik laboratuvarı CERN denilen çalışıyordu. (CERN is in Geneva, Switzerland. Switzerland is near the middle of Europe.) (CERN Cenevre, İsviçre. İsviçre ise Avrupa'nın orta yakındır.) At CERN, people study High Energy Physics . CERN'de, insanların çalışma Yüksek Enerji Fiziği. That is the physics of really really small particles - particles much smaller than atoms. Gerçekten çok küçük parçacıkların fizik olan - atom parçacıkları çok daha küçük. It turns out that if you want to investigate really really small things, you need huge machines called accelerators to smash particles together really hard. Eğer gerçekten çok küçük şeyleri araştırmak istediğimizde, sen hızlandırıcılar birlikte gerçekten sert parçacıklar şut çağırdı büyük makineleri ihtiyacı çıkıyor. Then you have huge gadgets (about the size of a house) which detects what happens, and what bits fly off, so you can figure out whether you managed to make any new types of particle. Daha sonra bir evin büyüklüğü () olan ne, ve ne olur bit fırlamak, böylece isteyip parçacık herhangi bir yeni tip yapmak başardı anlamaya olabilir algılar hakkında büyük gadget'lar var. CERN is a big place - a few thousand people work there. CERN büyük bir yer - birkaç bin kişi orada çalışıyoruz. Many of them are scientists whose jobs are at universities in different places in the world, and they come to CERN because they need to use the huge accelerators at CERN. Birçoğu olan işleri dünyanın farklı yerlerinde üniversitelerde olan bilim adamları, ve çünkü CERN'de büyük hızlandırıcılar kullanmak zorunda onlar CERN geliyor. What made you think of the WWW? Ne düşünüyorsun WWW yaptı? Well, I found it frustrating that in those days, there was different information on different computers, but you had to log on to different computers to get at it. Well, I kurmak bu o günlerde, farklı bilgisayarlarda farklı bilgiler vardı sinir bozucu, ama farklı bilgisayarlara ulaşmak için oturum vardı. Also, sometimes you had to learn a different program on each computer. Ayrıca, bazen her bilgisayarda farklı bir programı öğrenmek zorunda kaldı. So finding out how things worked was really difficult. Often it was just easier to go and ask people when they were having coffee. Peki şeyler bulmaya çalıştı gerçekten zordu. Genelde sadece gitmek daha kolay ve insanlar ne zaman kahve yapıyorduk istiyoruz. Because people at CERN came from universities all over the world, they brought with them all types of computers. Çünkü CERN'de kişi üniversitelerden tüm dünyadan geldi, bunları bilgisayarların her türlü getirdi. Not just Unix, Mac and PC: there were all kinds of big mainframe computer and medium sized computers running all sorts of software. Sadece Unix, Mac ve PC: orada büyük mainframe bilgisayar ve orta bilgisayar yazılımı her türlü çalışan ölçekli her türlü edildi. I actually wrote some programs to take information from one system and convert it so it could be inserted into another system. Aslında bir sistem bilgi almak ve böylece başka bir dönüşüm sistemi içine yerleştirilir olabilir bazı programlar yazdı. More than once. Birden fazla. And when you are a programmer, and you solve one problem and then you solve one that's very similar, you often think, "Isn't there a better way? Can't we just fix this problem for good?" Ve ne zaman bir programcı, ve tek bir sorunu çözmek ve daha sonra bir çok benzer çözmek, sık sık, "orada daha iyi bir yol değil mi? Biz sadece iyi bu sorunu çözmek değil miyim?" Düşünmek That became "Can't we convert every information system so that it looks like part of some imaginary information system which everyone can read?" Bu "biz o kadar herkesin okuyup bazı hayali bilgi sisteminin bir parçası gibi görünüyor her bilgi sistemine dönüştürmek değil mi oldu?" And that became the WWW. Ve WWW oldu. What happens when I click on a link? Hangi bir bağlantıyı tıkladığımda olur? Actually, it was a grown up who asked this very reasonable question. Aslında bir olan bu çok makul bir soru sordu grown up. When you understand this, then you will understand the difference between the Internet and the Web. Bunu anlamak, sonra internet ve web arasındaki farkı anlayacaksınız. And you will realize that it is all quite simple! :-) Ve bunun tüm oldukça basit olduğunu fark edeceksiniz! :-) (You can skip the bits in small type) (Sen) küçük tip bit atlayabilirsiniz When you are reading a web page, the computer isn't showing you everything about the link. Ne zaman, bilgisayarınızı bağlantı hakkında herşeyi göstermiyor bir web sayfası okuyorsunuz. Behind the underlined or colored bit of text which you click on is an invisible thing like http://www.w3.org/ . Arkasında veya metin hangi tıklayın renkli biraz altı çizili gibi görünmez bir şey http://www.w3.org/. Its called a URL. This is the name of the web page to which the link goes. Onun adı verilen bir URL. Bu hangi bağlantı gidiyor web sayfasının adıdır. (The web page you are reading has this one: http://www.w3.org/People/Berners-Lee/kids ). (Okuyorsun web sayfası var bu bir: http://www.w3.org/People/Berners-Lee/kids). Behind each link, hidden from you, is the URL of the other web page, the one you'd get to if you followed the link. Her bağlantı, arkasında sizden gizli diğer web sayfasının URL'si Eğer bağlantıyı, size bir almak istiyorum. When you click on a link, your computer takes this URL. Tıkladığınızda bir bağlantı, bilgisayarınızı bu URL alır. It wants to get a copy of the web page. Bu web sayfası bir kopyasını almak istiyor. There are a few different ways of doing this. Ki bunun birkaç farklı yolu vardır. The one I'm going to tell you about is just used for URLs which start http: . Bir Ben sadece hangi http URL'ler başlatmak için kullanılır söylemeye gidiyorum:. (This whole recipe I'm going to tell you, which your computer uses for getting web pages, is called the HyperText Transfer Protocol . That's what HTTP stands for. There are other protocols. But this is the most common one. ) (Bütün bu tarifi ben, bilgisayarınızda web sayfaları almak için kullandığı söylemek için gidiyorum HyperText Transfer Protocol olarak adlandırılır. HTTP ne durgunluk's. Başka protokolleri vardır. Ama bu en yaygın olanıdır.) If the URL starts with http: , then the computer takes the next bit of the URL, between the // and the /. Eğer URL http ile başlayın, daha sonra bilgisayar URL Sonraki bit alır arasında / / ve /. It might be www.w3.org for example. Bu örneğin www.w3.org olabilir. This is the name of the web server. Bu web sunucusunun adıdır. However, It can't communicate with the web server until it knows its computer number, because the Internet actually works with numbers. Ancak, web sunucusu kadar olan bilgisayar sayısı, çünkü İnternet aslında numaraları ile çalışır bilir ile iletişim kuramıyor. (A computer number is actually called its Internet Protocol Address, or IP Address. It is normally written as four numbers with dots, like 192.168.0.1 ) (Bir bilgisayar sayısı gerçekte Internet Protokolü Adres, veya IP adresi denir. Normal 192.168.0.1 gibi noktalar ile dört sayı olarak yazılmıştır) So there will two stages to this - first, finding out the number of the web server, and then asking the web for a copy of the web page. Öylesine orada olacak bu - ilk iki etap ve web sunucusu sayısı bulgu dışarı sonra web sayfasının bir kopyasını web soruyorum. Your computer makes up a packet of information. Bilgisayar bilgilerini bir paket oluşturur. An Internet packet is a message, a bit like a short email or a long text message. İnternet paket bir mesaj, e-posta, kısa veya uzun bir kısa mesaj gibi bir parçasıdır. The packet starts off with the number of the computer the packet is going to, and then the number of the the computer which sent it, and then it has what the packet is about, and then whatever it is one computer is sending to the other. Paket bilgisayar paket gidiyor numarası, ve sonra, ve bu da gönderilen bilgisayar sayısı kapalı başlar sonra paket hakkında ve ne olursa olsun o bir bilgisayar ne sahip diğer gönderiyor . Now all over the Internet there are special computers whose job is to keep a list of computer names and numbers. İnternet Şimdi tüm orada olan iş bilgisayar adları ve numaraları listesini tutmak için özel bir bilgisayar bulunmaktadır. When your computer is set up, it is set up to know the internet number of one of these. Bilgisayarınız kurmak olduğundan, bunlardan biri ve internet numarasını bilmeniz için ayarlandı. Your computer sends off the packet to it, saying it wants to know the number of www.w3.org . Bilgisayarınız için, bu www.w3.org sayısını bilmek istiyor söyleyerek paket kapalı gönderir. (A computer which can look up computer names -- domain names as they are called -- is called the Domain Name Service (DNS) server in the network preferences if you really want to know. When a DNS server looks up a computer name, it either knows it because it has it in a list, or it just asks another DNS server which knows more names.) (Bir bilgisayar hangi bilgisayar adları arayabilirsin - eğer gerçekten bilmek istiyor alan adları gibi denir - Alan Adı Hizmeti (DNS) sunucusu ağ tercihlerinde denir. Bir DNS sunucusu bir bilgisayar adı bakarak, çünkü listede varsa, ya da sadece hangi isim daha bilir başka bir DNS sunucusuna sorar bu ya o bilir.) How does the packet get there? Nasıl paket orada alır? Simple. Basit. Your computer sends it down the ethernet connection or phone line from your computer, or it transmits it by radio to a base station which sends it down some wire. Bilgisayarınızın bilgisayardan ethernet bağlantısı veya telefon hattı, yere gönderir veya radyo tarafından bazı tel yere gönderen bir baz istasyonuna iletir. Whatever that wire goes through, eventually it connects to some other computer (maybe one in the cable company, or phone company). Ne tel üzerinden gidiyor, sonunda bazı diğer bilgisayara bağlandığında (belki bir kablo şirketi veya telefon şirket). The Internet is a net -- really shaped like real net like a fishing net -- of computers all connected together by various cables. İnternet bir net - gerçekten bir balıkçı ağı gibi reel net şeklinde - bilgisayar hep birlikte çeşitli kabloları bağladı. Each computer, when it gets a packet, looks at it and sees what computer number it is being sent to. It then just passes it on to the next computer in the net, in the general direction toward its destination. Her bilgisayar, zaman, bir paket alır bakar it at ve ona. Bundan sonra sadece net bir sonraki bilgisayara, hedefine doğru genel yönde aktarır gönderilirken hangi bilgisayar numarasını görür. Pretty simple? Oldukça basit? yes, well, it is simple. evet, tamam, bu basit. The packet gets passed on until it gets to its destination. Paket kadar hedef için alır vefat alır. Typically, a packet might be passed on by more than 10 computers before it arrives. Önce geldiğinde Tipik olarak, bir paket fazla 10 bilgisayarlar tarafından kabul olabilir. (This way of getting a packet to its destination is called the Internet Protocol (IP)) Hedefine bir paket getting (Bu şekilde Internet Protokolü (IP)) denir In this case, the destination was the name server. Bu durumda, hedef ad sunucusu oldu. The name server looks up the number of the computer www.w3.org from its name. Ad sunucusu bilgisayara adından www.w3.org sayısını görünüyor. Of course the name server knows the number of your computer, because that was in the packet too. Ad sunucusu bilgisayarınızın sayısı, çünkü bu paket çok fazla olduğunu biliyor tabii. So it sends a reply packet to tell you computer the number it needed. Böylece size gerekli sayıda bilgisayara anlatmak için bir yanıt paket gönderir. Ok. Tamam. Your computer now knows the number of the web server, www.w3.org . Artık bilgisayarınız web sunucu sayısı www.w3.org bilir. So it goes back to the URL -- remember the thing which started with http: ? Böylece geri URL'ye gider - ki http ile başlayan bir şey hatırlıyorum:? Lets say the URL behind the link was http://www.w3.org/People/Berners-Lee/FAQ . Bağlantı arkasında URL http://www.w3.org/People/Berners-Lee/FAQ olduğunu söylüyorlar sağlar. It has used the www.w3.org bit to find the number of the web server which has a copy of the page. Hangi sayfanın bir kopyasının bulunduğu web sunucusunun numarasını bulmak için www.w3.org bit kullanıyor. Now it send off a request to that server asking it for the web page. Şimdi o sunucuya web sayfası için soran bir istek gönderin. It sends the whole URL, and the server sends back a copy. Bu ve sunucu tüm URL gönderir bir kopyasını gönderir. The only problem is that the web page won't fit in a packet. Tek sorun web sayfasında bir paket içinde uygun bulunması. Packets can only be around 512 bytes - about long enough for a text message of 500 characters. Paketlerin sadece 512 byte civarında - hakkında yeterince 500 karakter bir kısa mesaj için olabilir. Even the request that your computer sends off can be longer than will fit in a packet. Hatta istek, bilgisayarı kapatın ve daha uzun bir paket içinde uygun olacağı için gönderir. So what happens is the computer just breaks the message into parts, and sends each part in a packet. Peki ne olur sadece bölüme mesaj sonları bilgisayar ve bir paket her parçası gönderir. I told you this isn't rocket science. Bunu söyledim roket bilimi değildir. It just like a television series coming in installments. Bir televizyon dizisi taksitte geliyor gibi. It also puts in each packet a packet number so that the other computer can make sure its got all the parts and got them in right order. Ayrıca her bir paket olarak koyar bir paket sayısı böylece diğer bilgisayara emin olan tüm parçaları var ve doğru sırada var yapabilirsiniz. (This method of splitting message sup into packets and putting them back together again has a name, which you don't have to remember. It is Transmission Control Protocol , or TCP. So that's what people mean when they talk about TCP/IP.) (Paket bölmeyi mesaj sup Bu yöntem ve birlikte tekrar geri koyarak hatırlıyorum hangi olmayan bir isim vardır. Bu Transmission Control Protocol veya TCP. Böylece insanlar zaman TCP hakkında konuşmak ne anlama / IP. ) So your computer gets back a bunch of packets with bits of the web page in them. Böylece bilgisayarınızı tekrar onlara web sayfasının bit paketleri bir grup alır. It puts them in order and displays them on your screen. It yerleştirmektedir amacıyla ve ekranda görüntülenir. There are special codes (called HTML tags) which tell it when to do things like headings and bold and italics and ... Orada özel kodları (adı verilen HTML etiketleri) hangi zaman başlıkları ve kalın ve italik ve benzeri şeyler yapmak onu söyle ... vardır oh, of course... Elbette ... links. linkler. Yes, every time it finds the HTML tag for a link, it displays the text specially (like blue and underlined) and makes a note of the URL of the linked page. Evet, her zaman bir bağlantı için HTML etiketini bulursa, özel (gibi mavi metin görüntüler ve altı çizili) ve bağlantılı sayfanın URL not yapar. Because at any time, you could click on the link, and it'll be doing this stuff all over again. Bağlantıyı her zaman çünkü, sen-ebil tıklayın ve tüm bu şeyleri tekrar tekrar yapıyor olacak. @@@ This really needs lots of nice diagrams @@@ @ @ Bu gerçekten @ güzel şemalar çok ihtiyacı Did you invent the Internet? Yaptın İnternet icat? No, no, no! Hayır, hayır, hayır! When I was doing the WWW, most of the bits I needed were already done. Ne zaman WWW, yaptığımı zaten yapıldı gerekli bitlerin en. Vint Cerf and people he worked with had figured out the Internet Protocol, and also the Transmission Control Protocol. Vint Cerf ve o Internet Protokolü anladım vardı çalıştı kişi ve ayrıca İletim Kontrol Protokolü. Paul Mockapetris and friends had figured out the Domain Name System. Paul Mockapetris ve arkadaşlar Alan Adı Sistemi anladım vardı. People had already used TCP/IP and DNS to make email, and other cool things. İnsanlar zaten vardı kullanılan TCP / IP ve DNS e-posta yapmak ve diğer çıkan şeyler. So I could email other people who maybe would like to help work on making the WWW. Ben kim belki WWW yapım çalışmalarına yardımcı olmak istiyorum kişi e-posta olabilir. I didn't invent the hypertext link either. Ben de köprü bağlantı icat etmedi. The idea of jumping from one document to another had been thought about lots of people, including Vanevar Bush in 1945, and by Ted Nelson (who actually invented the word hypertext). Bush did it before computers really existed. Önce bilgisayarların gerçekte var bir belge diğerine atlama fikri bir sürü insan hakkında, Vanevar Bush, 1945 yılında da dahil olmak üzere, düşünce olduğunu ve Ted Nelson (gerçekte). Bush did it kelime köprü icat etti. Ted thought of a system but didn't use the internet. Ted bir sistemin düşündü ama internet kullanımı yoktu. Doug Engelbart in the 1960's made a great system just like WWW except that it just ran on one big computer, as the internet hadn't been invented yet. Olarak internet henüz icat edilmemişti dışında sadece üzerinde büyük bilgisayar, koştu Doug Engelbart yılında 1.960 WWW gibi büyük bir sistemin's made. Lots of hypertext systems had been made which just worked on one computer, and didn't link all the way across the world. Köprü sistemleri Lots olan sadece tek bir bilgisayar üzerinde çalıştı ve yapılmıştı dünyanın tüm bağlantı yolu yoktu. I just had to take the hypertext idea and connect it to the TCP and DNS ideas and -- ta-da! Ben sadece köprü fikir almak ve TCP ve DNS fikir ve - ta-da bağlayın vardı! -- the World Wide Web. - World Wide Web. Just like that? Ne yani? No, actually the inventing it was easy. Hayır, aslında icat kolay oldu. The amazing thing which makes it work is that so many people actually have made web servers, and that they all work the same way, on the Internet. Bu da iş yapar şaşırtıcı şey, bu kadar çok insan aslında, ve web sunucuları yapmış hepsi aynı şekilde çalışır, internet üzerinde. They all use HTTP. Hepsi HTTP kullanın. So the difficult bit was persuading people to join in. And getting them to agree to all use the same sort of HTTP, and URLs, and HTML. Öylesine zor bit ve içeri katılmaları için kişileri ikna oldu hepsini HTTP aynı tür ve URL'leri ve HTML kullanmak kabul etmek almak. I'm still doing that sort of thing. Ben hala bu tür bir şey yapıyorum. The World Wide Web Consortium (W3C) is like a club of people and companies who feel the Web is important, and keeping it working is important, and making it even better and even more powerful is important. World Wide Web Konsorsiyumu (W3C) kişilik bir kulüp ve kimin Web hissediyorum şirketler gibi, önemli ve önemlidir, çalışma ve daha iyi ve daha güçlü hale tutmak önemlidir. I am the director of W3C (I started it) but thousands of people are now working on all kinds of wonderful things. Ben W3C müdürü (I started it) ama insanlar binlerce şimdi harika şeyler her türlü üzerinde çalışıyoruz am. Why do you keep saying everything is so simple? Neden diyorsun her şey bu kadar basit devam ediyorum? Well, because it is basically. Iyi, çünkü temelde bir. No, honestly... Hayır, dürüst ... I want you to know that you too can make new programs which create new fun ways of using computers and using the Internet. Ben size çok hangi bilgisayar kullanarak yeni eğlenceli yolları oluşturmak ve internet kullanarak yeni programlar yapabilirsiniz bilmek istiyorum. I want you to realize that, if you can imagine a computer doing something, you can program a computer to do that. Ben o, bir bilgisayarın bir şey yaptığını tahmin edebilirsiniz gerçekleştirmek istiyorsanız, yapmanız gereken bir bilgisayar programı yapabilirim. Unbounded opportunity... Sınırsız fırsat ... limited only by your imagination. Hayal gücünüz sadece sınırlı. And a couple of laws of physics. Ve fizik yasalarının bir çift. Of course, what happens with computers is that you have a basic simple idea and then you have to add things on to it for practical reasons. Elbette, ne bilgisayarlarla olur size ve daha sonra üzerine pratik nedenlerle şeyler eklemek zorunda temel bir fikir basit olması. So real-world computer programs can end up with a lot of stuff in them. Böylece gerçek dünya bilgisayar programları kendi içinde bir sürü şey ile sona erebilir. If they are good, they are still simple inside. Eğer, onlar hala basit içinde iyidir. What did you do when you were a child? Ne zaman bir çocuk vardı ne yaptın? I grew up in south-west London. Ben büyüdüm güney-batı Londra. I wasn't very good at sports. Çok spor iyi değildi. When I was 11 I went to a school which was between two railway tracks, so I saw lots of trains and started train-spotting. Zaman 11 hangi iki demiryolu parçalar arasındaki bir okula gitti, ben çok gördüm trenleri ve tren başladı tespit edildi. I also had a model railway in my bedroom. It was a long thin layout with a 4-track station in the middle, and on each side pairs of tracks going off into tunnels to actually loop back to each other. Ben de yatak odasında bir model tren vardı. It's a 4-track istasyonu ortasında uzun ince düzeni, ve parçaların her tarafında çift birbirlerine gerçekten döngü geri tünel içine kapalı on going. I made some electronic gadgets to control the trains. Ben trenleri kontrol için bazı elektronik becerikli alet yaptı. The I ended up getting more interested in electronics than trains. Ben daha fazla tren elektronik ilgi alma sona erdi. Later on, when I was in college I made computer out of an old television set. Daha sonra, ne zaman ben üniversitede Ben yaşlı bir televizyon bilgisayar yapılmış oldu. I bought the television from a repair shop down the road for £5 (about $7). Ben 5 £ (yaklaşık 7 $) için yolda onarım dükkandan televizyon satın aldı. My mother and father were both working with the very early computers when they met. Annem ve babam çok erken bilgisayarlarla hem çalışıyorlardı zaman bir araya geldi. Later on, my mother taught maths in school. Daha sonra annem okulda matematik öğretti. They taught me that maths is a lot of fun. Onlar matematikte çok eğlenceli olduğunu öğretti. (In England, mathematics is "maths", in the USA, "math"). (İngiltere matematik "matematik", ABD'de, "matematik" is). When I went to Oxford University, I studied physics. Ne zaman Oxford Üniversitesi'ne gittim, fizik okudu. I thought that science might be more practical than maths, halfway between math and electronics. Ben, bilimin daha matematik daha pratik olabilir yarım matematik ve elektronik arasında düşündüm. In fact it turned out to be very special subject all of itself, and fascinating for all that. Aslında çok konu bütün kendi özel olarak, çıktı ve büyüleyici hepsi for. Can you tell me more about your personal life? Benim kişisel yaşam hakkında daha fazla bilgi verebilir misiniz? No, I don't want to - sorry. No, I don't wanna - üzgünüm. I like to keep work and personal life separate. Ayrı iş ve kişisel yaşam tutmak istiyorum. What is on the web on this page and my home page is all there is. Please do not email me asking for more information for school projects, etc. Look -- if you had written a program like WorldWideWeb -- which you well might --- would you want everyone to know what you had for breakfast? Bu sayfa ve Ana sayfamda web'deki tüm var olmasıdır. Vs bakın okul projeleri için daha fazla bilgi isteyen email me please don't - Eğer WorldWideWeb gibi bir program - yazmıştı hangi iyi olabilir -- - size kahvaltı için ne olduğunu bilmek herkesin isteyeyim? No, you see? Hayır, gördün mü? Ok. Tamam. Thank you for your understanding. Anlayışınız için teşekkür ederiz. But I am doing a project where we have to get "primary" sources, which means I have to interview the subject. Ama burada biz ", hangi I konu röportaj demektir birincil" kaynaklar lazım bir proje yapıyorum. And I'm doing it on you. Ve ben size bunu yapıyorum. So I have to interview you. Bu yüzden size röportaj gerekiyor. I'm sorry, I don't have time to talk to everyone individually. Üzgünüm, ben herkese tek tek konuşmak için zaman yok. Please use these web pages. Lütfen bu web sayfaları kullanın. I'm interested in Math -- what exciting stuff is there we don't do at school? Ben Matematik ilgileniyorum - ne heyecan verici şeyler var biz okulda don't do nedir? Some kids find solving math problems is fun, and like the power of having new techniques, and imaging new math concepts. Bazı çocuklar matematik problemleri çözme bulmak eğlenceli ve yeni teknikler sahip güç ve görüntüleme yeni matematik kavramlar gibi. If you are one of those, and you are wondering what bits of math might be fun to follow up on your own or with friends or friendly adults, here is an attempt to explain some paths which connect together. Eğer onlardan biri olan ve matematik parçaları kendi veya arkadaş veya dost yetişkin ile takip eğlenceli ne olabileceğini merak ediyorsanız, burada bir girişim bir araya bağlamak bazı yolları açıklamaktır. Some of it is easy, some hard, but honestly which is which for you depends on what your mind happens to grasp, and how well it is explained! Bazıları kolay, bazıları zor dürüst olan hangi fikrini kavramak için ne olur bağlıdır ve ne kadar iyi açıklanmıştır! These are some of the bits I found interesting. Bunlar Ben ilginç buldum bit vardır. This is NOT an explanation - you will need books and people for that . Bu değil bir açıklaması var - kitap ve insanların gerekir. It is just a sort of list of places you might want to go. O gitmek isteyebileceğiniz yerler listesinin sadece bir tür. Vectors are fun. Vektörler fun. Vectors are quantities with direction, like not just how fast something goes but which direction it is going in. They can be written as three numbers instead of one. (The examples in this FAQ will only work is your browser supports MathML, which is rare. If your browser supports MathML, the following will be vertical, not horizonal.) Vektörler yönü ile miktarda vardır gibi değil ama nasıl bir şey kalır Onlar bir yerine. Üç sayı olarak (bu SSS örnekler sadece çalışacaktır yazılabilir in gidiş hangi yönde tarayıcınızın MathML olan destekler hızlı nadir . Tarayıcınız MathML destekliyorsa, aşağıdaki, horizonal değil dikey olacaktır.) ( ( 10 10 2 2 4 4 ) ) Vectors are fun partly because they are very visual. Vektörler eğlenceli kısmen çünkü çok görsel vardır. When you write equations using vectors, you define shapes in 3D, and how things move, and so on. Ne zaman denklemler vektörleri kullanarak yazmak, 3D, ve şekiller tanımlamak işlerin nasıl hareket, vb. When you've done a bit of algebra , then simultaneous equations are good thing to play with. Ne zaman cebir biraz, sonra eşzamanlı denklemler vardır iyi bir şey oynamak için yaptık. You don't have to do complicated ones, just look at "linear" equations where you have say 3 equations and 3 variables, say x, y and z. Bu karmaşık olanları yapmak, sadece "burada var lineer" denklemleri bakmak gerekmez 3 denklemler ve 3 değişkenler, Say x, y ve z. x x + + y y = = 3 3 x x - -- y y = = 1 1 3 3 y y - -- z z = = 0 0 Because you've done vectors, you can visualize each equation as a plane in 3d, and the equations together define a point with a given x, y and z. Çünkü vektörleri yaptıktan sonra, size ve 3 boyutlu bir düzlem olarak her denklemi görselleştirebilirsiniz denklemler ile birlikte bir noktaya define verilen x, y ve z. Once's you've got the hang of that, look at transformations where a set of linear equations define a new (x', y', z') in terms of any original point (x, y, z). Bir kez o nerede lineer denklemler bir dizi yeni bir (x, tüm özgün nokta açısından y ', z') (x, y, z) define dönüşümleri baktığınızda, askıda var's. x x + + y y = = x x ' ' x x - -- y y = = y y ' ' 3 3 y y - -- z z = = z z ' ' Two neat things. Iki temiz şeyler. One is these transformations actually correspond to 3-d transformations such as squashing space or rotating it, or squishing it sideways. Bu dönüşümün aslında bir karşılık 3-böyle bir alan Ezici veya döner veya yan o squishing olarak d dönüşümleri. This is quite visual, and thinking of the 3-d transformation is sometimes a quick way of doing things with the equations. Bu oldukça görsel ve 3 düşünmüyor-d dönüşümü bazen denklemler şeyin hızlı bir yoludur. Second neat thing: because you've used stacks of 3 numbers as vectors to represent points, you'll be happy representing the numbers in the equations in a 3x3 block called a matrix . Ikinci temiz şey: çünkü vektörlerin puan temsil etmek için 3 sayı yığınlarını kullandıysanız, bir 3x3 blok denklemlerde numaraları temsil mutluluk duyarız bir matris denir. This way you can write the transformation as a thing called matrix multiplication. Sen matris çarpma denilen bir şey olarak dönüşüm yazabilirsiniz Bu şekilde. You learn how to multiply matrices. Nasıl matrisler çarpma öğrenirler. ( ( x x ' ' y y ' ' z z ' ' ) ) = = ( ( 1 1 1 1 0 0 1 1 -1 -1 0 0 0 0 3 3 -1 -1 ) ) ( ( x x y y z z ) ) or just ya da sadece x ' = M x x '= M x where the bold letters stand for vectors and matrices. Burada koyu harflerle vektörleri ve matrisleri stand for. Suddenly all kinds of things fall into place. Aniden bir sürü şey yerine düşmek. To make a combined transformation, you just multiply two matrices together. Kombine bir dönüşüm yapmak için, sadece birlikte iki matrisler çarpma. You naturally start wondering about how to undo a transformation, which is finding the inverse transformation, which is finding the inverse of a matrix. Elbette nasıl hangi bir matrisin tersini bulma, ters dönüşüm, bulma, bir dönüşüm, geri alma hakkında merak başlar. And then you realize that this is just the same problem as solving the linear equations you had earlier. Ve sonra bu daha önce vardı lineer denklemler çözümü olarak sadece aynı sorun olduğunu biliyoruz. So any time you can see how to solve the equations, you can find the inverse matrix. Böylece her zaman nasıl denklemleri çözmek görmek için, ters matris bulabilirsiniz. Also, there is a way of working out the inverse of a 3x3 matrix, so you can always solve 3x3 equations (when a solution exists). It is this way everything fits together which makes math fun and powerful. Ayrıca, bir 3x3 matrisin ters çalışma dışarı bir yolu, böylece her zaman (bir çözüm) var 3x3 denklemleri çözebiliriz. Her şeyi birlikte hangi matematik eğlenceli ve güçlü kılan uygun olmaktadır. Another branch you might be interested in is calculus . This is about things changing and moving, to its very connected to physics, skiing, driving cars, flying planes, and so on. Sizin ilginizi çekebilir bir şube hesabı. Bu şeyler değişen ve hareket hakkında ise, onun çok fizik, kayak, otomobil, uçak uçan, vb bağladı. So it can also be fun to visualize. Bu da görselleştirmek için eğlenceli olabilir. When you study calculus, you start off by thinking about how (say) the speed of a ball changes in a particular millisecond, and how its position changes. Ne zaman hesabı çalışmada, ne (örneğin hakkında düşünerek), ve nasıl konumunu değişiklikleri belirli bir milisaniye içinde bir top değişikliklerin hızı başlamak. There is a lot of calculus where you know, say, how something's speed changes with time, and you want to figure out where it gets to. Orada biliyorsun hesabın çok şey var, diyelim ki, ne zaman bir şey hız değişiklikleri ve nereye o gets-e doğru anlamak istiyorum. How fast a function changes is another function. Ne kadar hızlı bir işlev değişiklikleri başka bir işlevdir. Finding it is called differentiating the first function. Ilk fonksiyon ayırt denir bulma. The inverse is called integrating . Ters entegre denir. Some people find learning and puzzling out how to differentiate and integrate all kinds of functions interesting. Bazı insanlar öğrenme bulmak ve nasıl farklı ve ilginç fonksiyonları her türlü entegre şaşırtıcı. But if you have done vectors and matrices then you can connect that to the ideas of calculus, and you have new powerful mental tools. Ama eğer vektörleri ve matrisleri yaptım sonra hesabın fikirleri için, ve sahip yeni güçlü zihinsel araçlar bağlayabilirsiniz. You can now write equations about the force on something and its acceleration as vectors. Artık bir şeyler kuvvet ve vektörler olarak ivme hakkında denklemleri yazabilirsiniz. f = m a f = m a says the force (a vector) on something is equal to the acceleration (how much its velocity is changing, another vector) times the mass of the thing. You can figure out how things like spaceships move in 3d space with time. şeye gücü (vektör) ivme eşit olduğunu söyledi (ne kadar onun hız, başka bir vektör) kere şey kitle değişiyor. Zaman ile 3 boyutlu uzayda nasıl uzay gibi şeyler anlamaya hareket edebilirsiniz. From there, you can think about values (like density, or pressure, or temperature) which have a single (non vector) value, but a different value in each place. Burada, değerleri (gibi hakkında yoğunluğu, düşünmek veya basınç, sıcaklık) tek bir (olmayan vektör varsa) değeri, her yerde farklı bir değer. You can think about how those values change with place. Sen düşünmek hakkında nasıl yer ile bu değerleri değiştirin. How does the pressure in a swimming pool change with depth? Nasıl derinliği olan bir yüzme havuzu değişiklik basınç nedir? Why? Niçin? Things which have values all over the place are called Hangi biryere değerlere sahip Things denir fields . alanlar. Think of the pool being filled with little numbers showing the pressure at that place. Havuz düşünün küçük sayılar, yerde basınç gösteren dolu olmak. Then you can just put what you know about vectors together with what you know about fields, and think of values which are different in different places and times, and also have direction. Sonra sadece vektörleri hakkında birlikte size alanlar hakkında ne biliyor ne bilmek, koyabilirsiniz ve farklı yer ve zamanlarda farklı değerler düşünüyorum ve de yönü vardır. They are vectors. Onlar vektörleri vardır. Imagine a swimming pool full of little arrows, each arrow showing (by size and direction) how fast and which way the water is moving there. Bir yüzme havuzu küçük oklarla dolu hayal edin, her ok boyutu ve yönü () gösterilmesini nasıl ve su orada hareketli hangi şekilde hızlı. Imagine what happens when someone dives in. These are called vector fields . Ne kimse içeri Bu vektör alanları denir dalış olur düşünün. It turns out that when you do calculus with vector fields, you have really neat little results about how stuff swirls around, about how it squashes (or doesn't), and so on. O zaman vektör alanları ile hesap yapmak çıkıyor, nasıl (veya etmez), vb squashes nasıl şeyler swirls etrafında hakkında gerçekten temiz küçük sonuçlar. When you connect how things change with position with how they change with time, then you can show waves happen. Ne zaman işlerin nasıl Sıra ile nasıl süresi ile Değişim bağlamak, sonra dalgalar meydana gösterebilir. And just as it seems that the equations are getting complicated again, then suddenly get simple. Ve tıpkı bu denklemleri yeniden sonra birden basit olsun karmaşık alıyorsanız görünüyor. It turns out that the differentiation in space can be written as a single "vector operator", called dell and written Bu alanda farklılaşma tek bir "vektör operatörü" olarak yazılabilir Dell ve yazılı olarak çıkıyor ∇ ∇ This makes all the equations writable in much less space (without even any x's and y's and z's). Bu, tüm denklemler daha az alanda yazılabilir yapar (olmadan bile herhangi bir x ve y ve z's). One of the significant equations which you get from look the physics of all this is the wave equation, which tell you about sound waves in a swimming pool and even Maxwell's Equation s which show that light waves follow from the properties of electricity and magnetism. Bir tüm bu fizik görünümünü dan hangi olsun önemli denklemlerin hangi ses dalgaları ile ilgili bir yüzme havuzu ve söylemek bile Maxwell Denklemi ışık dalgalarının elektrik ve manyetizma özelliklerinden bir takip hangi gösteri dalga denklemi, bir. Another branch of this which connects to matrices is the eigenvector concept. Bu matrisler bağlanan bir başka kolu eigenvector kavramdır. For any transformation, it turns out there are some vectors which end up being stretched or shrunk but not changed in direction. Herhangi bir dönüşüm için, orada da sonunda bazı vektörleri olan döner uzatılmış olması veya daralmış ancak yönde değişmedi. These are called eigenvectors . Bu özvektörler denir. It turns out that for lots of interesting problems, the eigenvectors are at right angles to each other, just like the xy and z axes. Bu ilginç sorunlar için lots, özvektörler dik açı birbirlerine, xy ve z gibi eksenler vardır çıkıyor. In fact, if you turn the problem around in your mind, and use the eigenvectors as the axes, then suddenly the problem becomes really simple. Aslında, eğer kafanızda ne var, problemi çevirmeniz ve aniden sorun eksenleri olarak özvektörler, daha sonra kullanmak gerçekten çok basit olur. The complicated equations untangle and turn into a set of unconnected simple equations. Karmaşık denklemleri çözmek ve ilgisiz basit denklemlerin bir dizi dönüşür. Eigenvectors are finding out how complicated things (like a car suspension) behave. Özvektörler otomobil süspansiyon () gibi davranmak ne kadar karmaşık şeyler bulgu vardır. It also turns out that quantum mechanics says that the same equations are used to find out how atoms behave. Also, it turns out that when search engines like Google look at a mass of web links around a topic, the eigenvectors of the link matrix correspond to things the web pages are about, and finding them allows one to find the most relevant page for that topic. Ayrıca, kuantum mekaniği aynı denklemler atomların nasıl davranması bulmak için kullanılır diyor çıkıyor. Ayrıca, o zaman bir konu etrafında web bağlantıları bir kitle olarak bakmak Google gibi arama motorları, bağlantı özvektörler matris karşılık çıkıyor web sayfaları hakkında şeyleri, ve bularak bu konu için en uygun sayfayı bulmak için bir olanak sağlar. So eigenvectors are a really useful concept. So özvektörler gerçekten yararlı bir kavram vardır. I guess I've used physics as the hook for most of this math, and that is one reason why it is interesting personally for me. Ben bu matematik çoğu için kanca olarak fizik kullandıysanız ve bu nedenle onu şahsen benim için ilginç bir tahmin. If that doesn't interest you so much, then maybe the math of prime numbers will. Bunun bir ilgi bu kadar, belki asal sayılar matematik Eğer olacaktır. Check out modulo arithmentic, Euler's theorem, and work your way to the RSA algorithm for public key cryptography. Modulo, Euler teoremi arithmentic, atın ve genel anahtar şifreleme için RSA algoritması için şekilde çalışır. There are lots of other areas of math of course. Elbette matematik ve diğer alanlarda çok sayıda bulunmaktadır. And lots of books on each. Ve her kitap çok. And web sites, I'm sure. Ve web siteleri, eminim. But there are some of my suggestions if you are looking for a map of things to look for. Eğer şeylerin bir harita için aramaya arıyoruz Ama bazı öneri. The main thing is, to have fun. Ana şey, eğlenceli olmasıdır. So do you think the Web is basically been a good idea or a bad one? Böylece Web temelde iyi bir fikir ya da kötü bir kez düşünüyorsunuz? Some people point out that the Web can be used for all the wrong things. For downloading pictures of horrible, gruesome, violent or obscene things, or ways of making bombs which terrorists could use. Bazı insanlar bunu Web'in her yanlış şeyler için kullanılabilir işaret. Fotoğraflarını indirmek için korkunç, korkunç şiddet içeren veya müstehcen şeyler, ya da teröristlerin hangi kullanabilirsiniz bomba yapma yolları. Other people say how their lives have been saved because they found out about the disease they had on the Web, and figured out how to cure it. Kişi çünkü onlar Web'de vardı hastalık hakkında, öğrendim ve nasıl tedavi için dışarı düşündüm nasıl hayatlarını kaydedildi söylüyorlar. I think the main thing to remember is that any really powerful thing can be used for good or evil. Hatırlıyorum için ana şey, gerçekten güçlü bir şey için kullanılabilir olduğunu düşünüyorum iyi veya kötü. Dynamite can be used to build tunnels or to make missiles. Dinamit ya da tünel inşa etmek için füze yapmak için kullanılabilir. Engines can be put in ambulances or tanks. Motorlar ambulans veya tanklarda konabilir. Nuclear power can be used for bombs or for electrical power. Nükleer güç bomba veya elektrik için kullanılabilir. So the what is made of the Web is up to us. Böylece ne Web yapılmış bize kalmıştır. You, me, and everyone else. Sen, ben ve herkes. Here is my hope. İşte benim hope. The Web is a tool for communicating. Web iletişim için bir araçtır. With the Web, you can find out what other people mean. Web ile kişi ne anlama geldiğini öğrenebilirsiniz. You can find out where they are coming from. Sen nereden geldiğini öğrenebilirsiniz. The Web can help people understand each other. Web insanların birbirlerini anlamalarına yardımcı olabilir. Think about most of the bad things that have happened between people in your life. İnsanların arasında hayatında meydana gelmiş en kötü şeyler düşün. Maybe most of them come down to one person not understanding another. Belki de en çok onlardan aşağı bir kişi değil başka bir anlama gelmektedir. Even wars. Hatta savaşlar. Let's use the web to create neat new exciting things. 's Neat yeni heyecan verici şeyler yaratmak için web kullanalım. Let's use the Web to help people understand each other. 's Insanlar birbirlerini anlamalarına yardımcı olmak için web kullanalım. TimBL TimBL